Knights of Camelot
The Order of the Knights of Camelot is the last genuine order of knights in the world, founded from the ashes of the kingdom of Camelot. Thus, it has existed for 1000 ears, hiding itself from the preying eyes of the world. It has hidden its existence so well that only a very, very small group of people know of their existence, with the rest of the world having no idea they exist. Even immensely power beings like Dracula and Mordred Le Fay are ignorant to their existence. This extreme secrecy is present because the Knights are well aware that the Fall of Camelot was provably an inside job. Someone close to the King betrayed him... and they could be next. So they decided to keep their existence a secret, from both the natural and supernatural community. This, obviously, limits the actions they can take to bring the world together. It is not something they particularly like, but until the Betrayer is caught, they feel they have no choice. This Order has one main goal: to uphold and, eventually, realiase the dying dream of King Arthur: a world where all races, of all origins, live in peace and harmony. The Knights will also assist the current wielded of Excalibur in battle, if he/she so wishes it. They would also not mind to find he who betrayed Camelot... so they can rip him limb from limb. History When the ancient kingdom of Camelot fell, a small number of knights survived the chaos. One of them was Sir Galahad, one of the Knights of the Round Table, considered by many to be the greatest and most noble knight of all. He, along with Sir Bedivere, another of the Knights of the Round, gathered all the remaining Knights they could find, including some members of the Knights of Kane, the Order of the Moon and Mage Society of Wiccans. Together, they formed a new order, the Knights of Camelot, and tasked themselves to upheld King Arthur's dream, of a united and peaceful world. However, they decided to keep their existence a secret, for they suspected the Fall of Camelot was orchestrated form the inside. The first few ears where tiresome. Though the Knights inserted themselves rather easily in the power void left by the Fall, but they found it extremely difficult to find allies at first. One of the Knights, Bedivere, even left the other, considering their methods where not the way to do it. Instead, he founded the Order of St. Arthur. Back then, the two Orders where somewhat parallel to one another: the Knights worked in secret to maintain order and bring peace, while the Order of St. Arthur took more a more direct approach. The two often subtly assisted each other. Across History For centuries, the Knights helped shape the world towards peace, subtly influencing history. Some of their members where very influential in those times. It is even said that some historical figures where part of this Order. At one point, the Order of St. Arthur fell into depravity, and Bedivere fled. The Knights quickly severed ties with them. The Lich hunt At one point, the Knights learned from their contacts in the Reaper Corps about a mysterious Lich that surfaced recently. The creature had caused quite some trouble for the Corps, and they proceed in a decade long hunt. The Knights suspected that this Lich had something to do with the Fall of Camelot, as the ritual to create such a being was stolen from the Reapers not long before the Fall. So they quickly offered assistance in catching it. However, the Knights soon became aware of the large amount of corruption within the Corps, and when the hunt was called off, they realized the Lich had somehow influenced them. So they once again retreated into obscurity. Modern age In this time and age, the Knights realized that they could not keep the secret of their existence for long, for the supernatural was slowly becoming "declassified". They tried to intervene as little as possible, thus allowing the Everett supernatural community to thrive undisturbed. However, their existence was abruptly discovered, when one of their members donned the armor of the Order when fighting the Lich. Though the Knights where, understandably, not pleased, they did manage to finally learn the true identity of the Lich: that of Mordred Le Fay. The Knights declared him open war, and assisted the heroes of Everett in fighting him. Organization Though The Knights of Camelot are a very organized group, their rankings and positions within the order are rather easy to grasp. Squire The Initiates, or Squires, are individuals from all over the world, of all races, be they human or monster chosen by the Knights themselves. Most of them are not even aware of the order at first, being trained by the Knight that chosen them until they are ready. When the time comes, they are knited and welcomed in the order. Knights The Knights form the main bulk of this order, being noble warriors not tied to one country. They carry missions around the world, subtly promoting peace and coexistence. Lord When a Knight has proven him/herself, they are raised to the rank of Lord. The Lords form the Council of Lords, acting as the leaders and organizers of the Knights of Camelot. High Lord The head of this council is called High Lord, and is recognized as the official leader of the Knights. However, since the Order views all individuals as equals, separated only by experience, the High Lord does not actually rule the Knights. Instead, he organizes the order, making sure everything runs smoothly. There have been many High Lords in the Order’s long history, but only one stood out among them: the first and current one, Sir Galahad. Known Members *'Sir Galahad': - Race: Human (gained immortality through drinking from the Holly Grail); - Rank: High Lord (leader of the Knights); - Weapon: - Title: "Sir Galahad the Greatest"; *'Alucard': - Race: Vampire (Indigo King) - Rank: Knight/Lord - Weapon: Shadow Fang - Title: "Sir Alucard the dark" *''Volcana': - Race: Forge Cyclops - Rank: Lord - Weapon: "Forge Hammer" - Title: "Lady Volcana the Maker" *'Magnus''': - Race: Dragonewt - Rank: Lord -Weapon: "Magma Arm" (Battle Ax) - Title: "Sir Magnus Dragonheart" Category:Organizations